Cell retention time is a key limiter of production yield in dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), as devices that fail to retain data over a specified refresh interval, tREF, are typically discarded. Unfortunately, cell retention times continue to drop as process geometries shrink, pressuring manufacturers to increase the refresh rate in new generations of DRAMs (thus increasing refresh overhead and compromising performance) or suffer reduced yield due to cell retention failure.